Rain
by Invidia1988
Summary: A day in the rain watching the person he is copying was one thing. Getting close to him was the other. L x BB. Rated M for sexual content. Yaoi. If you do not like do not read.


Disclaimer: I Do not own DN characters they rightfully belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Tsugumi alone.

The overall story is good but my punctuation needs work if anyone wants to help me feel free to do so.

Story is a L x BB.

8. Rain

Rain it was the substance of life something that replenishes the earth and every living thing. The sky was overcast and the droplets poured heavily on the rooftop of the Whammy house. The streets were bustling with people running to and from going home or finding shelter. Days like this L enjoyed the autumn air cool against his skin as he stared up at the looming gray clouds his clothes damp and wet from standing in the rain since it started. Hands crammed into his wet jean pockets those too were soaked through. The detective felt alive when he did this like he could turn off being the detective L and just be himself as L Lawliet.

This was during the time when he had returned from a tiring case in the states over the summer. He was happy to be back under the gray sky of England no current cases have caught his interest so in the time he took away from staring at the computer screen he spent standing out in the rain clearing his thoughts and his head.

He had known someone was watching him when he heard the faint click underneath the hard pour of water and a door being opened. Dark brown eyes peered through the crack black scruffy hair along with a similar hunch much like his own. It was Beyond Birthday his back up if anything were to happen to "L", Beyond would take his place and be the new "L." The younger version of him finally steps outside of his shelter and into the rainfall copying his mentor and soon-to-be pursuer. B was planning to challenge the detective to a high intellect case. Beyond looked above L's head seeing the basic "L Lawliet" there was no mistaking that L had the first name as L. It was comical that it was L even B had to laugh inwardly that the greatest detective of all time was like him. A unique and rare name... Beyond had long ago discarded the name given to him by his parents. Parents that left and abandoned him to lead this life he was given. Would he had been any different with parent influence? No the events would have been the same.. both his parents perishing and him here to live up to be the next greatest detective.

"Nice weather isn't it." Beyond says plainly in a dead-pan voice. Short... to the point L-like. There was no idle chatter between them... but it didn't hurt to try. The rain did feel nice to Beyond it reminds him that even the sky cries.

"I guess so. What do you want Beyond?" L stares at Beyond with calculating eyes analyizing his look-a-like for some clue all he saw was his reflection stare right back at him with the same calculating analyzing eyes. There was no mistaking their stares they were trying to figure out what the other wanted.

L's feet shuffled across the roof walking towards Beyond. Tilting his head up toward his own he studied the other's face intently. Smearing the eye make up beneath Beyond's eyes making it run in the water the white face make up he had been using was already running. The face beneath the make up and eye shadow was similar to his own but slightly more tanned and there were no dark bags. Beyond had gotten more sleep due to living in the main dorms of the orphanage so he used make up to at least attempt looking like L.

B's fists balled at his sides as his guise was being smeared away a glare was on his face which was normally collected in the mirror poker face. Beyond was nervous never had he seen such fierce and calculating eyes on him. It was like L was determined to strip him down physically and mentally.

"What are you doing L?" Beyond asked it was a stupid question.. Beyond knew what the other was doing. It made him nervous to be at someone elses hands. Some other kid at whammy's was usually at the receiving end.. A before he killed himself and F before he left for his own cases. L didn't answer Beyond instead he gripped the identical white shirt on his copy holding him in firm iron grip and kissed the man biting his bottom lip drawing out the metallic taste of blood between the kiss. He sucked at the lip vigorously pulling it between his own lips then releasing the abused flesh.

B's eyes grew wide as his mouth was ravaged his mind clicking for the anwser to "why" another bite into his bottom lip snapped him out of the dazed feeling. It was then it dawned on him that L was kissing him, the detective L was kissing him! The worlds greatest detective standing here in the rain and kissing him like a sex crazed fiend. Beyond returned the kiss with as much vigor as it was given to him.

When Beyond thought he was catching onto the rhythm L changed it by flicking his tongue in the other's mouth only to draw B's into his own to bite. Hands flew to the others sides slipping beneath the soaking fabric of white cotton to leave scratches and welts on the others skin. L actually slapping the B's skin enough to leave the read marks.

A knee pressing at Beyond's groin was enough to drive him into a heated frenzy. It drove him absolute crazy to have what he deals to others dealt back to him full force. L guided B back to one of the brick walls pressing him against the hard stone while he ripped the white shirt from B's ivory shoulders. Jeans were only taken off as quick Beyond didn't need the prepration like other lovers required. Instead L turned Beyond around and thrusted himself into his copy relving in the scream torn from Beyond's throat the sound drowned out by the rain pounding harder.

The weather almost going at the pace L had set from the beginning almost as if it rained down with the intensity that L had shown. There was no "love" in this task something beautiful was just something simple. Beyond cried out for more the pain being his pleasure and L's pleasure being his pain.

L pulled Beyond's head back and claimed his lips in another fierce kiss as harsh and as painful as the others had been. Beyond was getting nervous as L's fingers coiled around his neck and squeezed. There was a thrill to it almost as if L was trying to choke him... but not strangling him it was enough to get a thrill. It was at one of the harder squeezes on B's neck that sent him spilling his seed onto the wall leaving it to run down the red brick. L had followed soon after B filling the other with semen he pulled out of B and let the other fall to the cold stone below blood and white fluid trickling down his inner thigh.

Grabbing his tattered shirt Beyond wipes off the evidence and collects himself together. There was silence between the two geniuses. L returning his gaze to the sky and Beyond keeping his gaze on L. There was nothing else to talk about. Beyond pulled his wet jeans on and left the older man to himself to go through his thoughts a saited smile on his lips was the only expression different. Beyond and L... L and Beyond. They fit together yin and yang.. light and darkness. They were each other's great and weakness.

It was the five days later that L left for another case one that took him into the states. Beyond had left the very day of their meeting and started his war on L. The next time they would meet is Beyond on a gurney in a hospital being treated for burns on his body.

~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
